Early Morning
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: What happens when Harry wakes Draco up? Slashy-ness, bottom Harry and top Draco 3


Wow… I had started this as a fluffy piece, and instead it's turned to uh, hardcore slashy-ness… You know your special when you do that! I had originally meant for this to be all about how Draco is not a morning person, but… Well, the promise of sex wakes most people up… Or, well, it probably does. I wouldn't know.

Also, I know I promised this like, forever ago, but like, writing sex scenes are not my specialty! It's all like "OMGOMGOMG" blush and then freeze and then enjoyment and then freezing and then I don't bother with it anymore.

Anyways, I do not own the characters, but I do own the story… Harry and Draco, sadly, belong to J.K. Rowling… If they belonged to me, things like what happens in this story would actually happen in the books… or something…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wake up sleepy head… We're going to be late…" Harry said, not talking too loudly. He knew to be careful with waking up his light haired lover.

"No… What day is it?" The other man moaned, rolling over in their bed.

"… Saturday." Harry replied hesitantly, knowing that his Draco wasn't going to be very happy about waking up 'early on a weekend'… Not that it was early…

"Then why in the world are you waking me up? In the wise words of Weasley… Why, bloody hell, are you, bloody hell, waking me up, bloody hell, so early, bloody hell, in the morning, bloody hell, on a, bloody hell, Saturday?" Draco asked, sounding more and more angry as he got into it.

"Because it's not early…" Harry said, looking anywhere but at Draco. He had just spent the last few hours after he got up at 7 puttering around, hoping that for once his lover would wake up early naturally and would be refreshed instead of grumpy like usual.

"Then what times is it, Potter?" Draco asked, finally opening up one of his beautiful grey eyes, before closing it again with a hiss. Leave it to Harry to have the lights on and the window open when waking him up.

"Almost 12." Harry answered, still keeping his distance from his beautiful lover.

"Well then, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Draco said, springing up so that he was sitting, rubbing his eyes and looking a bit flustered.

"Because you would have scratched my eyes out before I could remind you that we have something important to do today…" Harry answered "and if we got an alarm you'd hex it into oblivion…" He added, biting his bottom lip, remembering the last alarm clock they had bought. Draco had loathed the muggle contraption.

"Whatever. It's your fault for keeping me up late, by being so distracting…" Draco smirked, staring at his beautiful dark haired Gryffindor prince. Through Harry was dressed, Draco knew almost exactly where every bite, lick, and kiss he had given his partner last night. Through he had been the bottom in many of his relationships, Draco mostly preferred to ravish his green eyed lover beneath him.

"Maybe I should sleep on the couch then, so that you can get your precious beauty sleep…" Harry says, looking forlornly at the door, towards their flat's living room.

"No. You'll be staying here… With me… Do you think we can fit in a quick fuck before we have to get ready to go meet my parents?" Draco asks, getting up, dressed in nothing, and drags his lover by the hand towards the bathroom.

"If you think we can be a few minutes late…" Harry said, as Draco began to undress him, removing his shirt and made a few quick sloppy kisses to his neck and chest, before removing his pants and underwear in one swoop.

"We can afford to be late. They're just my parents… They're not going anywhere after all…" Draco said, moving into their shower with a smouldering look back at his lover, before pulling the dark haired man, who was slowly turning to goo, into the shower with him. He quickly turned on the water and grabbed the shampoo, and began to run it through his lover's messy hair. His black as night hair seemed to be impervious to combs, brushes, and even most of the untangling spells. On most people messy hair, especially bed head, looked disastrous and unkept, on Harry, it was just another thing that made your heart beat faster at his looks.

"… You promised a fuck and instead of that your washing my hair like I'm some little kid." Harry grumbles, looking at his boyfriend, his lover, his partner with an unsuprised 'you're kidding me' look. Sometimes his lover was partial to getting distracted, he liked to call those moments "Luna Lovegood moments"… Both of them had such pale, pale blond hair, through Harry knew he was only attracted to Draco and Draco alone.

"Patience, Harry…" Draco said, rinsing his lovers hair, "I was trying to get your monstrous bed head under control before I did anything to you…" He said, kissing Harry on the lips, payment for his distraction. He began to move lower, and lower, Draco's lips stopping when they reached Harry's nipples. On one side he ran his tongue over it, feeling it grow hard, on the other side he played with it, massaging it. Harry felt himself go harder. He had begun getting hard from the moment Draco had taken his clothing off, but now he was really hard.

"M-Move on Draco… I want you, please? Please…" Harry begged, feeling the need to be fucked even more now. Why was he always getting so needy after Draco slips away into his own mind instead of when Draco is set to go?

"What did I say about patience?" Draco growls, but he moves downward just like Harry asked. Draco lightly drops to his knees, his hands run down his lover's sides, making him shiver…. He kisses just above Harry's bellybutton before following the line of hair he had there down to his hard cock. "Your all hard for me…" Draco said, carefully taking Harry's tip into his mouth, before moving to take as much of Harry's big, hard cock in his mouth. For the part that he couldn't put in his mouth he played with it with his hand. Between his hand, his tongue, and his teeth, Harry came with a low scream. Draco swallowed and grinned, moving away from Harry he stood up again, and began to look for a very different bottle…

"Need you…" Harry whined, turning to see why his lover wasn't paying him any attention anymore, hoping it wasn't another "Luna Lovegood" moment…

"Patience, lover… I'll be right there…" Draco said, turning back with the bottle of lube in his hand, he lightly pushed Harry so that he was leaning over, his lovely ass cheeks spread out for Draco to see. He studied Harry's hole for a moment, loving the whimpers of wanting that Harry was making, even through he knew the raven haired man was trying to keep them in. "Looks like I won't have to stretch you too much, Harry…" He said, stroking Harry's back before he began to spread the waterproof lube over his fingers.

Harry whimpered beneath him as Draco teased his hole, before slowly placing a finger in. He knew Harry could easily take two after the work he had done to his hole the night before, but Draco sometimes liked to purposely bother his lover. It was part of the git he was, and Harry would just have to accept it. Draco slowly added a second finger and began moving them around in small circles, before adding a third-and final-finger. Draco smirked as he leaned over, "You ready, Harry?" He purred into his lover's ear. Without waiting for a reply he slipped inside his lover's hole. He fit inside Harry like the muggle expression of a hand in a glove or whatever it was. Maybe it was a mitten. Harry whimpered and he waited for a few moments, knowing how long Harry needed to adjust to the familiar feeling of their love making. When they had first gotten together it had felt like hours before Harry would be ready for him to move, despite his talks of patience, Draco didn't have any. He slowly slipped out and slipped back in, enjoying the feeling. Draco pulled out again, and moved back in, hitting the magical spot, Harry moaned and whined beneath him. Draco kept the pace up, and the angle, trying for the spot again. His hands were digging into Harry's hips, he was holding tightly onto his lover.

It didn't take very long for them to feel like they were close, Draco wrapped his arm around his lover and began to jerk Harry's cock, he wasn't going to be the first one to come. He could feel Harry getting close, and it didn't hurt that Harry was getting louder with his pleas- not that Draco could make out what he was saying in the haze that was surrounding him. He kept jerking his hand in time with his jerks, and within a few minutes Harry came all over his hand and their shower. Draco smiled, and straightened up, and thrusted quickly a few more times before he lost himself too. After a few panted breathes he pulled out, and just stood there with his lover in front of him, in the warm water. Draco never felt as thankful for magically heated water as he did right now, he had heard that muggle showers had a tendency to go cold.

"Draco." Harry said, still panting, as he pulled Draco into his arms, and kissed him. Their bodies were pressed up against each other in the kiss, and Harry was the one to end the kiss as suddenly as he started it. "We have to finish our showers and get ready, we're already late." He said, his green eyes glowing mischievously. Draco nodded sullenly and grabbed the shampoo again. After a quick rinse Harry got out, leaving Draco in the shower alone. He stood there for another moment before he began to wash himself off, he and his lover had somewhere to be, after all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Where have you been?" Lucius asked his son, as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"Good morning, Father. We had something to do." Draco said, smiling softly, he knew better than to imply what they had been doing.

"Something more important than lunch with your parents?" Narcissa said, entering the room, she had her dignified face on.

"Yes." Draco answered, "Morning Mother, I am sorry that we are late." He added, before walking over to hug his mother.

"Good morning, Narcissa." Harry said, smiling at her, he was still a little afraid of Draco's parents.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

OKAY! That's where I'm going to leave it off at… And, yeah. Finally finished. I feel kind of, well, accomplished.

Thanks for reading, review if you want 3


End file.
